An Attack on Titan Christmas Carol
by OreganoTypeOmega
Summary: After finding strange doll in a toy store which turns out to be alive, Eren and Levi find themselves being sucked into a book's magical Christmas world - and find something they both share...


**An Attack on Titan Christmas Carol**

_**A/N: Just a little fun story for Christmas :3 I thought it was a cute idea and I wanted to try it out before I get on with my other stories, expecially Something Buried Deep Inside. Don't take it too serious – it's not supposed to be perfect. Enjoy! This is a Christmas present for my followers who have patiently waited for me to continue my stories.**_

Levi sat in his chair with his legs crossed, reading his book – just as he always spent his Christmas Eves. He didn't care much about traditions or religion, so Christmas was just another day for him. However, his roommate Eren did care a whole lot, always trying to convince him to at least go for a walk in the snow.

But not this year. This year, Eren was avoiding Levi as well as possible. He was not trying to engage a conversation with him or to convince him into spending some time with him. Levi had the feeling that Eren was afraid of him – and he was sure he knew why.

Levi was a vampire. Not a normal, typical one, but still – he was one. He had been bitten some years ago, but he had never turned. Since the beginning of this year, Levi had been having the feeling that he had begun to change. His skin had suddenly become so pale, he had begun to feel sick in bright sunlight while not wearing his sunglasses and he had been hungrier than before. Until one day when he discovered his newly acquired retractable fangs.

He had never told Eren about that – but he was sure Eren could feel the ominous aura that surrounded him as of late. Levi despised Eren's enthusiastic behaviour, but he would never hurt him just because of that. He would never hurt _anyone_. And strangely enough, Levi didn't feel any less human than before. He was a bit stronger now and he could smell blood, alright, but he never felt the urge to drink or lick it. So there was still no reason to be afraid of him.

This Christmas, the other students had travelled home to their families – all except Eren who had no family left. Eren seemed to feel a little lonely – but he didn't dare to talk to Levi. Every time, Eren would pass by Levi, anxiously watch him and then quickly disappear without saying anything.

But Levi did not let that happen this time. "What is it, Eren?" he asked, causing the brunet to flinch. He paused for a moment before closing his book and looking up. "You've been creeping around me all day. Spit it out, you brat." He used to call Eren a brat, even though he didn't really mean it.

Eren nervously ran a hand through his dark brown hair and sighed defeatedly. "Well, I..." He remained silent for a while.

"What?" Levi asked.

Eren sighed again. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if... we could do something... together... you and me... you know..." the brunet stammered.

Levi gave him his usual bored expression. "Why?"

Eren's shoulders sagged. "I don't know... It was just an idea, but... Uh, it's nothing. I think I'll just..." He turned to leave.

Levi's gaze softened. He actually felt a bit bad for Eren who had always tried to be friendly toward him while the others avoided him out of fear or mistrust. "What would you like to do?" he asked, encouraging him.

Eren's face brightened up a bit. "Well... there is a large book's and toy store in the city. I thought we could go there and just have a look around or go for a walk through the Christmas market, so that at least we don't sit around here..."

Levi thought for a moment. Actually, he didn't feel like going out into a toy store; he felt like he was too old for that – but, on the other hand, Eren had asked to spend some time with him.

"Alright, whatever. I suppose it won't hurt." Levi stood up with Eren following him.

* * *

><p>The store was indeed big. It was separated in two parts; one part was for the toys, the other for Christmas storybooks. It was a cozy place, beautifully decorated for Christmas, bathed in the warm golden glow of the candles and the chains of lights. Even Levi had to admit that it looked beautiful.<p>

Levi wandered through the rows of bookshelves and Eren had stayed close to Levi all this time as if being afraid to lose him. Levi felt that Eren seemed to feel a bit more at ease with him and for some reason, it made him happy. He didn't want anyone to be afraid of him, especially because of his vampiric traits.

However, he knew he had to tell Eren one day.

Levi's had snapped up when he suddenly had this strange feeling of being watched. He looked for Eren – but said boy was now busy with looking through the rows of books and dolls not too far away from him. He blinked with a puzzled look on his face. It took a while for him to realize that this strange feeling seemed to be caused by one of the dolls sitting on the shelf above the books.

He paused for a moment before he moved toward the shelf. He felt silly, but nonetheless, he started looking through the dolls, but none of them looked suspicious. He was about to give up when something caught his attention.

A single doll was sitting lonely on an isolated shelf which was almost empty. No. It looked more like a figurine, though it was definititely a doll. It was more perfectly and daedal than the other dolls and it was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. She was wearing a long red dress with a pale purple skirt, decorated with four long red and golden ribbons. She had hip-long, dark brown hair with yellowish-blonde tips, tied into twintails and dark brown eyes.

But something about her was strange. She looked different from the other dolls.

She was perfectly proportioned, holding onto an instrument that looked similar to a harp and a pair of beautiful faintly lilac-colored wings protruded from her back, hanging down limply as if broken – but the most remarkable trait was her face. She didn't smile. The look in her eyes was empty and sad and she looked as if silently crying for help.

Levi felt as if she was watching him, silently begging him to help her. He couldn't help but staring at her when Eren claimed a spot next to him, looking at the doll as well.

"She looks so sad... What do you think happened to her?" Eren asked.

Levi thought that question was a joke, but the look on Eren's face was more than serious and Levi just couldn't help but feeling sad for this doll.

"Ah, I see... So our precious Luka has grabbed your attention," the shop owner said. It was an elderly man, with white hair and a beard, walking slightly hunched over.

"Why does she look so sad?" Eren asked.

The shop owner walked over to another isolated shelf and grabbed a valuable-looking book, puffing away the dust before handing it to Levi. "Her story is in here. It is long forgotten, but I do remember."

Levi grabbed the book and opened it, Eren curiously standing behind him. However, the book's pages were empty. He was about to voice his anger when he noticed that the whole shop had gone dark and the shop owner had disappeared. It was just him and Eren. But that wasn't all – a warm golden glow was radiating from the book's seemingly empty pages.

Suddenly, he felt something pulling him into the book's pages. Eren frantically grabbed the book out of Levi's hands and threw it away. The book exploded in a sudden burst of bright light and Levi felt themselves being pulled toward the book, desperately trying to hold himself onto the bookshelves, grabbing a panicking Eren's hand. He finally lost his grip, but he never let go of Eren. They fell into golden nothingness, seeming to fall for an eternity until they finally crashed onto some ground and the golden light cleared away.

Levi blinked a few times. They were in the very same shop they had been before – or at least it looked like it. But something was different. The shop was empty. No toys, no dolls, no books. Almost automatically, he looked for the shelf where the peculiar doll named Luka – as the shop owner had called her – had sat. She was gone as well.

Levi stood up and offered his hand to Eren who was still sitting on the ground, panting heavily.

"Up you get, brat," he said, however, without any condescension in his voice.

He watched a smile spread across Eren's face as said boy thankfully grabbed his hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Where... where are we?" the brunet asked.

"I'm not sure," Levi replied honestly. He wasn't sure why he did that, but he started searching around for the little doll.

"She's gone..." Eren finally realized as well. "They're all gone."

Levi froze. Someone was watching them. He slowly turned his head. A tiny girl was carefully peeking out from behind the bottom of the bookshelf standing in the far left corner of the store. Levi's eyes widened.

"It's the doll!" Eren whispered into his ear, obviously trying to not scare her away.

Levi slowly nodded his head, carefully watching the "doll". She looked a bit different, though. A glowing golden halo was now hovering above her head and her instrument and wings were missing – or hidden, Levi wasn't sure.

"Is she an... _angel_?" Eren asked, disbelief in his voice.

The tiny being gave the two boys a frightened look and ran away, toward the shop door.

"No, wait! Don't run!" Eren called after her.

Levi and Eren ran after her, stumbling through the shop door... and right into what seemed like a whole new world. Were they at home? No. They didn't recognize this place. They were standing in a large empty marketplace. A giant Christmas tree was standing in its center. Everywhere they looked some strange golden dust was flying through the air. It took a moment for them to realize what was going on.

"Have we been... sucked into that book's magic world?!" Eren almost yelled.

"It looks like it. That would explain a lot," Levi replied, thoughtfully looking at the Christmas tree.

"And how do we get back?"

Levi felt a bit playful. "I thought you wanted to spend some time together?" he deadpanned, a small smile tugging at his lips, causing Eren to give him a wide-eyed stare.

"You just made... a joke?" Eren smiled in amazement.

Levi didn't answer to that. Something else had caught his attention. He had discovered the doll girl hiding underneath the Christmas tree. Eren followed his gaze as he slowly walked toward the tree. Levi watched the frightened being closely. She shifted and tried to hide further behind the stem, but she had nowhere else to run – Eren was approaching her from the other side.

"Hey... It's okay," he tried to calm down the girl. "We're not gonna hurt you. Come on out."

The girl didn't seem to notice him, but rather kept her eyes focused on Levi.

Levi froze. If they really were in a magical world and this tiny girl was an angel... then she would surely be able to sense that he was a vampire. A look into her eyes proved his theory and he took a step backward, raising his hand and his index finger to his lips, trying to keep her from running or screaming. He hoped Eren hadn't seen any of this.

But the brunet's startled gasp made his heart clench. He turned his head to look at the boy now staring at him with an anxious look on his face.

"Eren? What is it?" he asked, though he already knew what Eren would say.

Eren pointed at Levi's half-opened mouth. "Fangs...?"

Levi sighed. "Eren, it's not what it looks like..."

Eren took a step backward. "You're a vampire?"

Levi slowly followed him. "Eren... It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Listen to me. Please."

Eren stopped and obeyed.

"Yes, I'm a vampire... but I'm not going to hurt you," Levi said gently. "I don't really feel strange or something. I can smell blood, but I don't feel like drinking it." Levi grimaced in disgust. "That's disgusting." He sighed as the brunet didn't seem too convinced. "Eren – look at me. Do I look like I want to bite you?"

Eren shook his head.

"Good. Because I won't bite you. Now come back here and calm the fuck down, you brat," he griped.

Eren seemed to calm down a bit. "So you won't... you know..." he stammered.

"No. It's gross."

Eren took a deep breath and came closer, causing Levi to relax and sigh in relief. The tiny girl had curiously watched the two boys from behind her cover, now seeming to feel a bit more at ease with them. Levi was sure she could sense that he was honest. However, the fact that Levi was a vampire made her a bit uneasy.

Levi gave her an almost bored expression. "Don't worry. You're too tiny – there's not much to bite," he said bluntly, causing the girl to jump in fright. He rolled his eyes in irritation. "That was a joke. It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

Finally, the winged girl left her cover and slowly, carefully came walking toward the boys who now both bent down to not scare her again.

Eren smiled. "See? It's alright."

She shyly bounced from one foot to the other.

"What's your name?" Levi asked.

The girl gave him a sad look and pointed to her throat.

Levi understood. "You're a mute..." He and Eren gave her a sympathetic look.

She nodded, but then she smiled weakly and pointed to her heart and head. _But I can speak with my mind._

Levi and Eren looked at each other upon hearing her beautiful soft voice in their heads. "You can use telepathics?"

_Yes._

Levi remembered. "Your name is... Luka, right?" He watched her nod. His gaze softened. "That's a beautiful name."

She smiled happily. _Everyone calles me Luka._

Eren gave her a puzzled expression. "What happened to your voice, then?"

She gave him a sad expression. _I gave it to my stepbrother... He lost his voice in the fire that destroyed our house and I wanted him to be able to speak again. I always wanted to be a singer... but he wanted, too and he was younger. So, I..._

"You gave him your voice? What happened to him?"

_He died... and our parents, too... They were all murdered by the baron's henchmen..._ She had an angry expression on her face now, clenching her fists.

"The baron?" Levi's gaze narrowed.

Luka looked at him. _Yes. He's an evil man. He took away my family. My little brother... My parents... He took everything. Just because he couldn't have me. He wanted to marry me, but I'm still too young to marry and I don't want him. I want to marry a man I get to know and love – not him._ Her eyes filled with sadness once again. _Luca always wanted to make music. He had my voice – and I learned to play an instrument so we could make music together._

Eren was excited now. "What happened to your instrument? When I last saw you, you were holding it close to you. And what happened to your wings?"

Luka pointed toward her halo.

"Your halo?" Levi and Eren blinked in confusion, watching Luka nod. Levi stood up, suddenly feeling angry. "Okay, what is going on here, anyway? Where are we and why are we here? And what does all of this have to do with you or us? What are you, anyway?" he questioned harshly.

Levi felt she was still afraid of him and only felt at ease because Eren was here. She would come to trust him.

Luka was an angel. Angels lived in other dimensions than humans and each angel that died left behind a his or her own world or dimension. Luka had given her angelic voice to her brother and after he had died before being able to give her back her voice she had become a mute. She had failed to rescue her brother and decided to leave this world, but since he had her voice she had never been able to completely leave. Her world was the World of Lost Dreams; normally people would come here who were searching for something they had lost. Luka's dream had been to make music with her brother – but her brother was gone and he had her voice. She had been stuck in the human world, looking for her brother, had been reborn as a doll, but since she looked so sad no one wanted her. And her wings were only hidden under her red cape right now.

But why Levi and Eren? Why were _they_ here? Was it because they both were looking for love? A family? Because they both felt lonely?

Levi suddenly cramped. He clutched to his aching chest, feeling a sudden burst of hunger, thirst and anger strinking him. He turned his gaze toward an anxious Eren and a startled Luka who seemed to understand what was going on. He couldn't help it; he felt this urge to drink from Eren's blood. But why now? Why now all of a sudden? Why now, of all times?

"L-Levi... are you okay?"

Before Eren could do anything, Levi grabbed his arm and yanked him toward him, opening his mouth, ready to sink his fangs into the soft skin of the brunet's neck... but a sphere of snow and light, thrown right at his face, kept him from doing so and he stumbled backward, slowly coming back to his senses.

Luka was protectively standing in front of a frightened Eren.

Levi's eyes started to tremble. "Eren... I'm sorry, I didn't..." He took a step forward, watching the tiny angel and the brunet back away. His eyes widened. "No, wait... Eren, I'm not going to hurt you... Please trust me..."

"Why did you do that?" Eren asked anxiously.

"Eren, I don't know what came over me... Please. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," Levi said, watching him with somber eyes.

A noise that sounded much like thundering hooves had everyone out of their thoughts. Luka jumped up; she was watching the alleyway before them with an angry look on her face.

_No them again!_

She put away her cape, growing her tiny wings to full size, flapping them to gracefully hover into the air. She grabbed the halo above her head and it suddenly started to change into another shape, glowing brightly. Only moments later did Levi realize that the halo had turned into an harp-like instrument. She had wrapped her arms around it protectively.

For a moment, there was only silence. Until a wave of big, black horse-like creatures flooded the marketplace with thundering hooves. Eren jumped and clung himself to Levi which the latter accepted without protesting. They both anxiously watched Luka who held her harp in front of her. She gently stroked the strings which soon started to glow. Then she suddenly smacked her hand onto the instrument, sending a huge soundwave which burst through the rows of nightmare horses, sending them flying and evaporating them. And it was quiet again.

Eren panted heavily. Levi gave him a puzzled expression; he didn't even feel a tiny shred of fear.

"What the fuck were they?!" he shrieked.

Luka turned to face him. _Nightmare horses. They show up every now and then – but they are very weak and no big threat._ Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. _Look out!_

But it was too late. A large nightmare horse grabbed Eren with its mouth, yanking him away from Levi who didn't even have a chance to react and galopping away.

"HELP ME!"

"EREN!" Levi yelled, his voice laced with horror. He watched as the horse disappeared in the dark alleyway. He turned to face Luka who gave him a startled look as if she was afraid of him, backing away. He carefully grabbed her. "No, don't run. I'm not going to hurt you. Please... I need your help. Where is it taking him?"

Luka gave him a suspicious look and squirmed in his hand.

"Please... He's my only friend. He's always been friendly toward me although he had been scared of me all the time. I owe him at least that much.

Luka seemed to think for a moment. _Do you like him?_, she asked.

Levi thought for a moment. He did. "I do. I care about him." He gently put down Luka. "I need him. Without him, I feel lonely... Please..."

Luka smiled and nodded her head determinedly. _It wasn't your fault. You could sense the nightmares' presence and you were afraid of hurting Eren. That was why you suddenly attacked him._

Levi heaved a relieved sigh.

_I can't leave this world – but if I can help I'll at least be happy._ _I think I know where they have gone... Follow me!_

* * *

><p>Luka had led him to her old house. The nightmares normally hid there because they thought they memories of her home and family would scare her and make her vulnerable and weak – but they were wrong. They filled her with determination and anger an made her even stronger. In no place of her world she was stronger than here. The house was big, beautifully decorated for Christmas, with a large tree standing in the entrance hall.<p>

And there they were. The nightmare horses, now reduced to shadows, floating around Eren who was sitting in their middle, shaking heavily. He was frightened to death.

_You thought you can come here and destroy all my memories, didn't you?_ Luka's mental voice was thundering. _You thought I would burst into tears and once again allow you to destroy all that I have loved? You destroyed my life. You killed my family. All of this happened on Christmas. Christmas is the festival of love and friendship – I won't let you destroy another one's life! I WON'T LET YOU!_

Her wings had started glowing as well as her harp. The nightmares were shifting nervously, obviously trying to keep her from using her harp, but she was too determined and they didn't dare to come close. She started playing, each note a beautiful sound, creating a giant sphere of magic light and sound in front of her. She paused for a moment, opening her eyes with a determined and angry look on her face before once again smacking down her hand on her harp, sending the sphere of light and sound toward the crowd of shadows. A bright burst of light, the shrill shrieking of the dying shadows... and then it was silent again.

Levi watched the glowing remnants of the nightmares lying on the ground before he ran toward Eren. "Eren?! Are you alright?!"

The brunet looked at him for a moment, obviously still in shock, before a smile spread across his face. "Levi!" He threw his arms around Levi, hugging him tightly, burying his face in Levi's neck. "You're here..."

Levi, at first, tensed before finally moving his hands up Eren's back, hugging him back. "Yes. I'm here."

Eren started to sob. "The nightmares showed me my fears... I thought my only fear was to be alone forever... But that's not true. My worst fear is to lose you. I always felt so comfortable when you were near, although the others were afraid of you. But the others always leave me, just like my parents did... I thought you would leave me one day, too..."

Levi's eyes trembled. Only now did he realized that he had felt the exact same for Eren all along. He held Eren close to him. "Don't be afraid. I won't leave. I won't be gone. I'm always here, Eren."

Luka watched the two boys. For the first time since her family's death, she felt actually happy and not sad like always. She felt satisfied. She had been able to help these two boys find their way to each other. She felt her heart fill with the warmth of those two boys' friendship... or was it more than that?

Her eyes grew wide. She cleared her throat and smiled shyly.

Levi looked at her and then above his head. He smirked. "Eren. Have you seen it?"

Eren looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

Levi's smirk grew wider. "The mistletoe above us, idiot."

He pulled Eren closer and firmly planted his lips against said boy's, pressing forcefully until the brunet finally gave in and parted his lips, returning the kiss, despite the growing blush in his face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Levi's lips against his own, just like Levi did. Minutes passed as the two boys passionately kissed each other and they didn't even noticed how the world around them disappeared and changed until they heard Luka's voice in the distance.

_Thank you so much, Eren and Levi..._

The two boys watched Luka turn into her bigger human self, slowly fading away.

_I am finally free because you gave me another reason to believe... I will always be watching over you, even though you won't be able to see me. Please... don't forget me – because I won't forget you two either._

* * *

><p>Levi found himself in the same position as before, with the book in his hands and Eren standing behind him.<p>

The shop owner gave them a knowing look. "So she told you her story?"

Levi nodded his head in confusion, returning the book to the shop keeper. He turned to face Eren who had the same sad look on his face. Had this all been a dream? His head turned toward the spot where the lonely doll had sat – it was still there. And now he knew it was not a dream.

He smiled. "Eren. Look." He took Eren's hand, lacing fingers with the brunet.

The brunet obeyed and looked at the doll, a smile immediately spreading across his face as well.

The doll was smiling now.

_**A/N: Yeah, I know, cheesy and OOC – but hey. It's Christmas, okay? :3 I wanted to do something strange for once.**_


End file.
